


Home

by albinokittens300



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hopefulness, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albinokittens300/pseuds/albinokittens300
Summary: Kara and Luther go house shopping
Relationships: Kara/Luther (Detroit: Become Human)
Kudos: 20





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know how much anyone wants these but I am enjoying writing them and learning these characters! Just some sweetness with Kara and Luther house hunting in Canada, sometime after the pacifist ending. Next one will have Alice, I promise. There are just a lot of questions and the like when it comes to Alice so I am having to work those out. 
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy! And leave a kudos or comment if you feel so inclined :).

Kara and Luther hold one another as they return to their borrowed car, arms linked and leaning into one another. For both comfort and grounding- it felt soothing to know the other was so close. But it was also convenient the gesture made them look no different from any other young couple house shopping, not that anyone would really notice them this late anyways. Their synthetic bodies were barely bothered by the wind and cold, but it looked enough like they were to not raise questions.  
Once back in Richards autonomous car, they brush off the light dusting of snow they achieved merely going up to look at the house.

“I like it,” Kara announces. “Three bedrooms, a big yard, and close to the school. If it is clean and runs well, it might as well be perfect.”

“Your right. Alice will love it here, and Jerry can come too, with the extra bedroom.” Luther says, starting the car, selecting Roses brothers ranch that had been home since they finally crossed the border.

The hospitality and kindness Richard and Roses family had shown the three of them was much appreciated, more than Kara could put into words. Under their roof, the three of them were able to learn to live and process their new feelings and emotions. But even before they settled into safety with the extended Chapman family, they realized quickly that eventually, they would need to move out and make a home of their own. With five other androids and two human families, it was a tight fit.

Now, with some more solid understanding of themselves, one another, and their emotions(and some money saved from the work the two of them had started)...it was high time they found a place to move with more space. And for a week now, they spent the night while Alice was asleep house hunting. Trying to find one to fit their different little family.

And this one seemed to be precisely what they are looking for.

Light green with olive sidings. A small white porch, a large yard stretched out behind it, with several shade trees. Should the heating work properly and be functional on the inside, it seemed like this could be what they want.

“Let’s get home, tell Alice. She’ll be so excited.” Kara says, imagining her daughter’s face when they show her this place.

Luther kisses Kara on the cheek; their hands still connected. This was new, them kissing. But it was on the long list of things Kara decided she thoroughly enjoyed and planned to continue doing. So she holds his hand tighter and reaches to kiss his cheek in return. Resting their foreheads together for a moment, taking in the feeling coursing through them. As the car pulls away, they watch the house fade down the street with a smile. Thinking of the future they could possibly have there.


End file.
